Lonely
by ricebunnyy
Summary: Sasuke has been getting lots of missions and never gets to spend time with his blonde. He finally gets a week off and heads home only to hear his lover moaning and the bed creaking. He bumps into kakashi while he was spying, and finds something unexpected


Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

Lonely

Sasuke was coming home from a long mission. _'Finally I can relax with my Dobe.'_ He smiled to himself. He and the blonde began to live together at the Uchiha Mansion after being together for a year_. 'I wonder how the Dobe is… I haven't been spending time with him because I'm so busy.' _Sasuke sighed but smirked at how long the two haven't had sex. _'Knowing the Dobe, he must be sex deprived.'_ He smirked. He hasn't had the time to even have a quickie with the blonde because of all the missions Tsunade keeps assigning him. She wouldn't assign a mission for him and the blonde together because we'd get distracted_. 'Hn… I bet the Dobe has been complaining to her. I'll have to thank her for the vacation.'_

Once the raven reached his and Naruto's home, he hid his chakra so the blonde won't sense him and to surprise him. He walked silently to the door of their room and was about to open it until he heard a noise.

"Uhnn! Yes! Right there!" a voice screamed in pleasure. Sasuke smirked thinking his Dobe was touching himself until he heard their bed creaking. _'Naruto can't make the bed creak like that unless someone…'_ Sasuke moved back to the front door and yelled, "I'm home!" He walked back to their room and opened the door to find Naruto under the blanket reading scrolls in his boxers.

"Suke!" He exclaimed excitingly, jumping off the bed to hug the raven.

Sasuke returned the hug and inhaled Naruto's scent. _'There's no scent of this person just the Dobe's… Maybe he really was jacking off.'_

"How bout we have some fun?" Sasuke smirked wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, trailing kisses down the boy's neck.

"Nah Suke… I'm tired." Naruto yawned and got out of Sasuke's hold and into bed.

"Why are you tired?"

"Long day… Tsunade made me help her with Shizune's job because she's sick." Naruto said before closing his eyes.

Sasuke raised a brow. _'Does the Dobe think I'm stupid?_' He growled. He went into the bathroom to get dressed for bed and as he came out he noticed a white cream spot on the floor. He glared at the cream and then to Naruto. _'I'm going to find out who what's happening soon.'_ He got into their bed and slept.

The next morning, Sasuke lied about having a short mission, but not technically lying, he really is on a mission, just not the mission the blonde was thinking. He followed the blonde wherever he went. Naruto went inside the Hokage tower and noticed him yelling at the Hokage, who was currently sleeping_. 'I guess he was telling the truth about helping the Hokage.'_ Sasuke sighed and watched the blonde, that is, until Kakashi showed up behind him.

"Sasuke? Why are you stalking Naruto?" The man smiled while holding his 'book'

"I'm trying to find out if Naruto is cheating on me… and if he is I want to find out whom so I could kill them." Sasuke growled.

"What makes you think that?"

"When I got home from my mission, I was going to surprise the Dobe but I heard him moaning and the bed was creaking." The raven looked down.

"Well then, let's find out." Kakashi smiled and watched with the raven _'This is going to be interesting._' The silver haired man laughed inside.

The two followed the blonde from the Hokage tower to Ichiraku to the grocery store and lastly back to the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke I don't think he's cheating." Kakashi said.

"C'mon let's go to the window." Sasuke ignored the man and went to the window of the couple's room. Kakashi sighed and followed the boy. Luckily, the window was open, helping them see well.

They were hiding on the tree looking inside the room. The blonde was alone in the room looking at a picture of him and Sasuke. Naruto sighed and began to talk to himself.

"Sasuke why are you never home anymore?" He sighed again.

"Every time you come home you just leave again…"

"I'm always alone here and freaking horny as hell." He growled.

"I always have to take care of this myself…" He growled and took off his clothes leaving him nude. He got into bed and spread his legs to jerk himself off.

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened at the site. The two felt the blood rush up to their faces and felt themselves getting hard. Without the two noticing, the blonde made some hand signs and made a clone of himself.

"Again?" asked the clone of himself.

"Please…" Naruto moaned. The clone smirked and stroked the blonde with his hands making him arch his back begging for more. The clone replaced his hands with his mouth and sucked the blonde off. He noticed the two out the window and smirked.

"I'm close!" Naruto moaned before cumming into his clone's mouth.

"Mmm… Delicious." Said the clone before putting lube onto his member. He positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance before thrusting himself all the way making the blonde scream in pain and pleasure. He let Naruto relax before he pushed himself against the clone's length indicating him to move. His clone complied and began thrusting slowly letting the blonde get used to it.

"Faster!" the blonde growled. His clone didn't need to be told twice and began to thrust faster into Naruto's hole. Without the blonde noticing, his clone put a cock ring on him and gestured the two outside to come quietly. The two outside poofed themselves inside not taking their eyes off the erotic site in front of them. Naruto's clone flipped the blonde so that he was now on his hands and knees. Naruto then noticed his lover and his Sensei right there watching himself get fucked by… his clone… who was him. He blushed and attempted to cover his face but fail to do so as his clone thrusted back into him and came inside. Naruto's clone gestured Sasuke to take his place and fuck the blonde before poofing away. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice to fuck his lover and left his sensei there watching. Sasuke got behind his lover and thrusted into him without saying anything.

"It's been so long Naruto…" Sasuke purred into the blonde's ear who was moaning in pleasure.

"Sa-Sasuke!" The blonde arched his back wanting to release but couldn't because of the ring.

"Naruto!" The raven's thrust became faster and harder making the blonde scream in pleasure. It was then, Naruto remember Kakashi was right there watching them.

"Sensei…" Naruto moaned looking straight at his sensei.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked still watching his students fuck. He saw Naruto telling him to come to them. Sasuke growled and was about to say something but Naruto interrupted him.

"This will be a one time thing Suke…" Naruto pleaded

"Hn… Fine only because I'm here." Sasuke grumbled before thrusting into him again.

"Ugh Naruto!" Sasuke moaned feeling Naruto's walls tighten around him making him cum inside his lover.

"Un… Suke…" Naruto panted before turning to his Sensei again with a smirk on his face.

"Sensei come here…" Naruto purred. Kakashi felt his groin twitch and did as his blonde student said.

"Let me help you with that problem of yours Sen-sei." Naruto said seductively. Once Kakashi sat on their bed, Naruto pulled his teacher's zipper down with his teeth and pulled his teacher's erection out.

"So hard Sensei… Do I turn you on?" Naruto smirked before giving his Sensei one lick on the head of his member. Kakashi gasped at the feeling making the blonde smirk more.

"It's so big Sensei…" Naruto said while stroking it with his hands. After a few seconds Naruto dove in for the silver haired man's member and began to suck him dry. Kakashi moaned his student's name and found his hand grabbing the blonde's hair forcing him to go deeper.

"Damn Naruto… Fuck…" Kakashi moaned. Sasuke growled feeling a little possessive of his lover.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you're little lover said this is a one time thing with me." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he began to thrust into Naruto's mouth. His hand, which was still in the blonde's hair, pulled him closer with his thrust. Before the two knew it he came into his student's mouth moaning Naruto's name.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha said. 'Sasuke's jealousy is so hot…' the blonde thought as he listened to the two. An idea popped into his head.

"Sensei…" Naruto smirked at his sensei telling him to play along. Kakashi smiled back understanding what the blonde is doing. Naruto crawled on top of Kakashi leaving Sasuke there glaring at their Sensei.

"I wonder how it feels having Sensei's big dick inside me." Naruto teased while rubbing his entrance against the tip of Kakashi's dick.

"Oh no, that's going to far Naruto." Sasuke growled pulling HIS blonde off their Sensei.

"But Sasuke, you said it was okay, this is a one time thing." Naruto pouted.

"Yes, I said that."

"Well?"

"I'm not letting you get fucked by our Sensei." He glared at their Sensei who was smiling at them.

"Are you jealous Suke?" Naruto smirked.

"Tch in your dreams Dobe." Sasuke said making the blonde pout again.

"Well if you're not jealous then you wouldn't mind if I had some fun with Sensei too."

"No."

"Why not Suke?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Uchiha's don't share." Was the raven reply.

"In his language, he's jealous." Kakashi said.

"Tch." Sasuke blushed making Naruto smile and kiss Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sensei don't you have something to do?." Naruto hinted.

"Ah yes, I do indeed. Anyways, thank you for you kindness to help me with my _'problem'_." Kakashi smiled before poofing away.

"Now let's make up the time of our fun since you were always gone leaving me here sex deprived, making me go that far as to use my own clone to help me with my problem." Naruto huffed.

"Sorry Naru… Well we have all the time now because Tsunade-sama gave me a vacation because of all your complaints." Sasuke kissed his blonde's nose apologetically. Naruto pushed Sasuke away, moving away from him to lie down. He spread his legs for Sasuke.

"Let's start making up our time together… now." Naruto smirked before Sasuke pounced on top of him and fucking him till he can't walk anymore.

* * *

Review if you'd like. I've had this story in my documents for a while and i just forgot to publish it.


End file.
